Rivaille comes to Kuroko's place?
by AkariNozomi
Summary: Bagaimana rasanya jika seseorang seperti Rivaille masuk ke dunia Kuroko No Basket? Apa yang akan terjadi? Apakah dia akan kesusahan atau malah sebaliknya?


Suatu hari, entah mengapa Rivaille merasa sangat bosan. Lalu, dia berencana untuk mengelilingi daerah sekitar hutan dengan kuda "Oi Hanji""Hmm?""Aku pergi dulu ya""Pe-Pergi ke mana? Bahaya loh""Hanya di sekitar sini.. Jangan khawatir""Baiklah" lalu Rivaille pergi "Hmm.. Tidak berubah" ujarnya sambil mengamati hutan itu. Setelah itu, dia menemukan sebuah gua misterius "Gua apa ini?" Rivaille pun masuk ke gua itu dan tiba-tiba ada cahaya yang sangat terang "O-Oi?!" Rivaille menutup matanya.

Setelah itu dia sadar dan berada di tempat lain, "Te-tempat apa ini?" Rivaille melihat sekelilingnya dan itu adalah lapangan "Hmm?" lalu tiba-tiba "A-ano summimasen.. Anda siapa?""Kau tak kenal aku? Eh!" Rivaille kaget karena tiba-tiba ada orang "Sejak kapan kau di situ?""Dari tadi.. A-ano, sepertinya anda asing di sini""Yah.. Seharusnya aku tidak di sini""Lalu?""Di markas""Markas? Ini di Seirin High School""High School?""Sekolah..""Oh.. Namamu siapa?""Kuroko desu.. Yoroshiku""Yoroshiku mou.. Ya sudah, arigatou Kuroko""Doita!" lalu Rivaille pergi meninggalkan Seirin High School.

Saat berjalan, banyak hal asing yang tidak diketahui oleh Rivaille "Hmm... Ini dimana yaa?" dia yang sedang menganalisis sekitar tiba-tiba ditabrak oleh seseorang "Ups""Uwaa.. Ittai ssu""Oi""S-Summimasen.. Aku tidak sengaja ssu""Daijobu" lalu orang itu melihat apa yang dipakai Rivaille "Uwaa! Apa itu ssu?""Ah Ini? Ini manuver 3D""Sugoii ssu""Ini sudah biasa dipakai oleh kami""Heh? Sou desuka ssu""Ini untuk membunuh Titan""Titan ssu?""Ya.. Monster raksasa""Berarti kau hebat olahraga?""Hmm? Yahh...""Mau main denganku?""Boleh" lalu Rivaille mengikuti orang itu sampai di lapangan dekat Seirin High School. Setelah itu, "A-Ano.. bajumu ketat sekali ya ssu?""Tidak kok, aku sudah biasa""Sugoi ssu""Yah.. Omong-mong, kau siapa?""Aku? Kise Ryouta desu!""Kise toh..""Yosh! Ayo kita main ssu""Main?""Basket! one-on-one" tantang Kise.

Tetapi, Rivaille tidak tahu apa itu basket "Gomen.. Tapi aku tidak begitu tahu tentang basket""Gampang! Hanya memasukkan bola ini ke keranjang itu ssu""Soukka..""Ya! Umm, namamu siapa?""Rivaille""Oh Rivaille-san! Ayo kita mulai ssu""Baiklah!" mau tak mau Rivaille ikut bermain meskipun dia tidak begitu mengerti. Permainan dimulai, Rivaille dapat melawati Kise dan mencetak satu skor "Rivaile-san bisa juga yaa.. Sekarang giliranku ssu!""Ya!" lalu Kise berputar melewati Rivaille dan dunk, sehingga Kise pun menang.

Permainan pun selesai, "Aku kalah..""Tapi Rivaille-san juga bagus kok ssu""Arigatou.. Ini pertama kalinya aku mai""Sugoi ssu" lalu tiba-tiba Kuroko muncul "Yo Minna-san!""Kurokocchi!""Kise-kun, kamu bermain lagi ya?""Ya.. Dengan Rivaille-san ssu" lalu Kuroko melihat Rivaille "Oh lau yang tadi!""Ah ya Rivaille-kun""Kita bertemu lagi!""Yaa" lalu Rivaille bertanya "Kalian berbeda sekolah kan? Kok bisa saling kenal?""Karena kita dulu sama-sama anggota Kiseki No Sedai ssu""Kiseki No Sedai?""Ya! Tim basket dari Teiko""Soukka..""Oh ya! Tentang 3D manuver ssu""Nani?""Cara memakainya bagaimana ssu?""Itu.. Seperti ini" Rivaille pun menarik pelatuknya ke pagar sekitar lapangan dan dia dapat berdiri atas pagar itu "Sugoi ssu!""Untuk apa itu, Kise-kun?""Titan ssu""Titan? Apa itu?""Aku juga tidak tahu ssu! Aku mau pakai itu!" teriak Kise.

Rivaille pun turun dan melepaskan peralatan 3D manuver itu dan memberikannya ke Kise "Ini! Cobalah, jangan sampai jatuh""Hmm.. Tenang saja, aku tak akan mengecewakanmu Rivaillecchi" lalu Kise memakai itu semua "Rivaillecchi? Oi""Dia memang begitu, Rivaille-kun""Kuroko! Mengagetkanku saja""Dia memanggil dengan akhiran cchi jika sudah mengakui kita""Soukka.. Tapi memang dia bisa?""Ya.. Pasti bisa, bahkan lebih sempurna dari Rivaille-kun""Kok bisa, Kuroko?""Karena dia bisa menyalin kita..""N-Nani?" Rivaille tertegun sebentar.

"Minna-cchi!" teriak Kise lalu Rivaille dan Kuroko melihatnya "Lihat ya ssu!" lalu Kise melakukan hal yang sama seperti Rivaille bahkan lebih baik "Apa?" Rivaille pun kaget "Aku berhasil ssu" lalu Kise turun dan melepaskan semua peralatan itu "Kise..""Tak usah kaget ssu! Aku tidak segampang itu menyalin""Heh?""Aku saja tidak bisa menyalin Kurokocchi""Soukka.." lalu Rivaille memakai semua peralatan itu kembali. "Ah! Kurokocchi sudah pulang..""Soukka...""Rivaillecchi bagaimana?""Aku tidak punya tujuan di sini""Mau menginap di rumahku,ssu?""Boleh?""Tentu saja ssu!'"Arigatou Kise!""Doita Rivaillecchi" akhirnya Rivaille tinggal di rumah Kise sementara dan Rivaille setiap hari berlatih basket dan ikut menjadi pemain di Kaijo high school.

Pertandingan pun tiba, "Rivaillecchi.. Ganbatte ssu""Ganbarimasu!""Touo Academy kuat, tapi kita pasti bisa!""Yaa Kise-kun" lalu Rivaille ikut dan dia juga sangat pandai sehingga pada akhirnya kaijo menang. Pulangnya, "Kise-kun""Ya?""Aku tak menyangka kalau akan berguna""Rivaillecchi kuat dan keren kok!""Terimakasih Kise""Sama sama ssu" lalu tiba-tiba ada cahaya yang sangat terang "Kise, simpan ini""Eh?" Rivaille memberikan carvat yang biasa dia pakai "Rivaillecchi""Salam untuk Kuroko dan yang yang lainnya ya!""Y-ya.. ssu""Jangan menangis Kise! Sampai jumpa!""Ya Rivaillecchi" lalu Rivaillecchi menghilang "Aku takkan melupakanmu, Rivaillecchi" lalu Kise pulang.

Lalu Rivaille kembali di gua yang dahulu dia masuki tetapi gua itu hilang "Akh.." cahaya itu pun menghilang. "Huh..Basket ya? Kenapa aku membawanya bersamaku? Dan seragam ini.. Sudahlah" lalu Rivaille kembali ke markas. Sambil membereskan kudanya, Hanji datang "Rivaille! Kau baru pulang?""Hanji.. Yaa""Kau penuh keringat loh" lalu Hanji menghapus keringat yang mengucur di wajah Rivaille "Terima kasih..""Yaa.. Ah! Seragam apa ini?""Basket!""Oh.. Kok kamu lebih aneh sih rasanya""Aku seperti biasanya Hanji""Hmm.. Kaijo.. ya ya" lalu mereka pergi, dan Rivaille terus mengingat dan tak pernah melupakan tenang Kise, Kuroko dan lainnya.


End file.
